


【嘎龙】深宫秘闻 （光绪龙上头文学罢辽）

by liansweetener



Category: srrx, 云次方, 嘎龙
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liansweetener/pseuds/liansweetener
Summary: 太傅嘎 x 小皇帝龙⚠ SP预警！慎入！（自行百度，不喜勿入！雷到概不负责）⚠ 可能会ooc，有私设





	【嘎龙】深宫秘闻 （光绪龙上头文学罢辽）

**Author's Note:**

> 昨晚看到光绪龙我就上头了！！然后我就看到小姐妹说想看！！我这个人吧……说写就写hhh（bushi
> 
> 声明 : 我只是想写小皇帝龙龙被欺负，别纠情节！我写的不是我这只是个激/情上头文学，并不想带大家重温历史啊😭😭😭

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

皇宫里一直流传着一个秘密传闻，大多数人也就是畏畏缩缩的传着当个新奇事件听，没几个人敢大肆讨论，也没多少人真的敢信，只有寥寥几个知道真相的皇帝近臣，死死把控着事情不让流言传播出去

在极大多数人眼里，他们的小皇帝年龄虽然不算大，但是处事得当深谋远虑，进退有度善用心计，赏罚分明也笑里藏刀，是个绝对招惹不起的狠角色，而在他还只是太子的时候，他有位太傅，职掌辅导太子，他能文能武，做事谨小慎微，学识渊博，生得极其俊俏，一举一动都颇有风度，他看起来温柔谦逊，却把太子教导得服服帖帖，太子那些从小养成的娇纵蛮横的性子居然在他手下全都消失了，后来处事也愈加沉稳，倒是让太子身边大大小小的侍从大臣什么的安心了许多

只是后来太子登基了，当上了皇帝，这太傅也几乎是变成了一个闲职，虽说是闲职，可是却还是经常在皇帝的寝宫出入，甚至还听说，小皇帝手上常拿的那把折扇，就是这位太傅送的，自拿到之后，便一直当做珍宝般珍藏，谁也碰不得，引得宫内一时流言四起，人人都在猜测，他们的小皇帝，居然是个断/袖？

但这只是传闻的一部分

最奇葩的是，听说每当这位太傅去到皇帝的寝宫之时，皇帝总是退避左右，也不知是在和太傅商讨些什么机密要事，直到有天一个笨手笨脚的粗心小宫女误打误撞进了院子，到了门口附近，竟听到房内传来小皇帝带着隐约的哭喊和板子着肉的声音，小皇帝的哭喊中甚至带了些撒娇的意味，他们高高在上的君王，却好像变了个人似的，在那一人身下服软认错

倒霉的小宫女吓得拔腿就跑

从此宫里多了一条传闻，不过传传闻是一回事，而自己脖子上的东西却更加重要，掉脑袋的事情谁会不谨慎呢，因此这条秘闻被紧紧封锁在厚重的宫墙内，一分一毫也没有传出去，几个不要命的太监宫女随口讨论了一番，后来这些人莫名其妙全都消失了，大家便再也只字不提，这深宫秘闻虽大多不真实，可这一桩确是真的

………

“有事启奏，无事退朝”

小皇帝高高坐在龙椅上，看见了殿下毕恭毕敬站着的阿云嘎，他的太傅，他细细望去，似乎阿云嘎的脸色并不是太好，小皇帝不禁冒了一滴冷汗，攥紧了扶手，看到没有人启奏了，便强装镇定退了朝，他今/天非常烦躁，他刚登基不久，还未真正站稳脚跟，朝廷上下帮派勾结，君臣并非一心，搬弄权术之臣当道，大有将他架空的架势，他暗地里想整整这些乌合之众很久了

今/天他的丞相在朝堂之上大肆举荐自己的亲信，所荐之人在原本的官位上就毫无作为，百姓皆是苦不堪言，郑云龙一股火冒上来，当场否决了提议，一连串质问说出来，堵得宰相脸上一阵清一阵紫，最/后不得已搬出先帝，不想却更是火上浇油，听着郑云龙愈加激/烈的话语，殿下的阿云嘎脸色一点点阴沉下来，他的小皇帝，什么时候才能懂得卧薪尝胆的道理

郑云龙说了退朝之后虚虚的向阿云嘎那里望了一眼，心里其实还憋着气，传驾回了寝宫，一屁/股坐在床榻上，气鼓鼓的脸还像个小朋友发脾气的样子，可这样颇有些纯真的表情稍纵即逝，取而代之的是眼里升起的愤怒，他原本垂着眼睛，此刻眼眸慢慢抬起，每一下移动都想是要将人千刀万剐

郑云龙拿着扇子大力的扇着风，好像这样就可以让自己的火气消下去一些

“报，太傅求见”

郑云龙一记眼刀收了回去，清了清嗓子

“进来吧”

他看见阿云嘎抬脚走进来，毕恭毕敬的给他行了礼，郑云龙正在气头上的火被阿云嘎一进来全都消没了

“你们都出去吧”

他看着屋子里战战兢兢的侍从太监们慢慢退出去，生怕自己撞在枪/口上，心里也有些好笑，他听见了阿云嘎的声音

“把朝服脱了”

郑云龙没有丝毫惊讶，他虽然衣食住行都有人伺候，但更衣这种事他也不是完全不行，他把手上的扇子放在床上，把外面的衣物褪去，只剩下了里衣

他习以为常的上身趴在了他平常批阅奏折的台子上，和往常一样，似乎又有些不一样

这是他当太子的时候就养成的习惯，每当他犯了什么错，或是不小心说错了什么话，什么事办得不得体，他的太傅总是把他当成个小孩子一样惩罚，说着只有疼才是长记性最/好的方法

他一开始并不服，可是没想到他那表面温柔的老师拿起板子打起人来却又狠又重，几次下来直接把细皮嫩肉小太子给打服了，甚至……打出了小太子的依赖

小太子小小年纪承担了太多深宫恩怨，从小就活在尔虞我诈之中，他不配犯错，他说错的每一句话都可以把他推下地狱，只有在阿云嘎这里，他才像个正常的小孩子一样，郑云龙才第 一次知道，原来错误是可以被原谅的，被先生惩罚过之后，就都过去了，先生会给自己处理好后续，或是指点一无所知的自己要如何做事才能滴水不漏

就算是皇帝，其实也只是个小孩子啊

郑云龙在依赖中沉溺，在这种奇怪的安全感里生出爱

就算后来他当上了皇帝，太傅好像也变得虚有其表了，但他关起门来还是一样乖乖的撅起屁股挨揍，顶着肿得高高的屁股坐在龙椅上听阿云嘎在殿下恭敬的呈报事宜，心里却能感觉到有一些难得的安心

郑云龙此刻正趴在他平常批阅奏折的台上，双手把自己的里衣撩上去，露出自己饱满的臀部

“请先生责罚”

这是最基本的程序，阿云嘎一向是先打，打服了再让小皇帝认错，不然这小皇帝犟起来能跟他理论上好几个时辰也不带停的

阿云嘎走到床榻边，拿起郑云龙的折扇仔细端详了一番，把折扇放在自己手里掂了掂，心觉不错，便拿着折扇向郑云龙走去

阿云嘎拿着折扇的尾端，挥手就往小皇帝的臀上落去

啪！

啪！

啪！

………

折扇落在小皇帝的臀上，但折扇长度不比以往专门用来罚郑云龙的木板，长度不太够光顾两边，阿云嘎便坏心思的只往一边打，阿云嘎每打一下，郑云龙就往前一冲，脚尖不自觉地往上踮，他压抑着自己的声音，只发出呜呜的声音，这是太傅早在多少年前就给他立下的规矩，不许喊，不许出声，不许动

啪！

啪！

啪！

“呜……”

小皇帝的左边屁股已经红透了，他的左边屁股像是被火烧过一样难受，可右边还白白/嫩嫩完好无损，他甚至在心里乞求着下一次快落到右边吧，可惜在阿云嘎没允许之前，他要是擅自说话是会加罚的

他感觉身后的疼痛停了下来

“知道错哪了吗”

“我太冲动了”

啪！

“你真的觉得自己错了？”

郑云龙愣了一下，他没说实话，他其实觉得自己没错，既然阿云嘎看出来了，他就直说了

“他……欺人太甚……狼子野心……满朝文武人人皆知”

啪！

“你说的没错，但你做错了”

啪！

阿云嘎顿了一下

“郑云龙……要懂得忍耐，只有先稳定朝廷，丰满自己的羽翼，才有资本一举拿下”

小皇帝没了声音，他在思考阿云嘎的话

“对这种人，必须一次击溃，才能斩草除根”

郑云龙眼睛里的光重燃了起来

“我知错了，先生”

“好”

啪！

啪！

阿云嘎拿着折扇继续往下落，一下比一下狠，但他终于肯放过小皇帝左边的屁股，转而去照顾右边

郑云龙感受着一下比一下重的折扇，突然意识到了什么，慌忙开口

“先生！” 

阿云嘎动作一滞，他的小皇帝被自己教得挨打时从来不敢说话，他有点惊讶，还以为是自己打到了什么不该打的地方

“ ？怎么了”

“先生……折扇打坏了…怎么办……”

“打坏了，我便再送一把给你”

阿云嘎凑近郑云龙的耳边

“顺便还能给你再立一次规矩”

小皇帝脸一红，当年阿云嘎送这把折扇给他的时候，是为了给他立规矩，这把折扇打过的地方郑云龙自己都记不清，阿云嘎逼着郑云龙天天手里拿着这把折扇，记着自己犯下的那些错，那段时间他一摸上这把折扇脸就憋得通红

不过其实后来阿云嘎早就不要求了，但郑云龙却一直随手拿着，无论是在他当太子的时候，还是登基之后

离开了寝宫的时候，他坐在俯视众人的龙椅之上，而阿云嘎只能远远站在殿下，这把折扇，就是他难得的安全感

啪！

啪！

啪！

………

身后的声音还在继续，小皇帝的身后已经一道道痕迹交错，到最/后实在有些受不住了，他软软的认着错，大个子硬生生赖进阿云嘎的怀里，阿云嘎也不嫌弃他满身的汗，任由他像一个孩子一样发泄，他愿意为他的小皇帝一路保驾护航

而小皇帝也这么想

他知道，他的先生，会和他一起，建造属于他们的，和平盛世


End file.
